This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The University of Nevada Las Vegas has been operating the Genomics and Imaging Core laboratories for 5 years. This year the core will see two significant changes. The laboratory will relocate to a new building specifically designed to support science activities and as a result of internal university reorganizations, the core will expand to include high throughput DNA sequencing capabilities. To streamline services and administration, a unified Central Research Services Core was created last year, this new structure is currently functional and working well. This multi-user, fee-for-service facility houses state-of-the-art genomics equipment including: a Bio-Rad iCycler RT-PCR machine, an Amersham multimode imager, and glass slide and Affymetrix microarray platforms. The cytometer is a Becton Dickinson FACSCalibur, and the imaging equipment includes a Zeiss LSM-510 confocal laser scanning microscopy. The core has been funded with infrastructure awards from the NSF (EPS-0132556;$3.38M) and the NIH (2 P20 RR016464) with the goal of facilitating new lines of research and improving research programs. Investigators studying genetic, cellular, molecular, physiological processes in biomedical and evolutionary contexts regularly use the facilities. There arer 25 users and new users being trained on a regular basis, the center is one of the most heavily utilized common use facilities on the UNLV campus. No equivalent facilities exist within several hundred kilometers of UNLV. The core has also strengthened training of postdoctoral, graduate and undergraduate students, improving their competitive ability and maturation as scientists. The facility director and technicians are responsible for (1) maintaining equipment, (2) administering user access, (3) training new users, (4) updating hardware and software, (5) billing and accounting and (6) procurement of additional funds to ensure the facility continues to meet the research community needs. The INBRE award provides funds to support the center's director, technical staff, operating costs and service contracts for major equipment.